An Arrangement
by A.ReasonToLive
Summary: Bella forgets to pay her water bill so she goes down to visit her landlord. things do not go as planned. AU. AH. slightly OOC. Bella/Rose


**A/N: Hello. So this just popped into my head and I thought: what the hell. why not. So here is my second Bella/Rose oneshot. There's some Bella/Jess in here, don't really know how that managed to sneak in, but i kinda like it. So read and enjoy. **

One minute there was water streaming all around me and the next there wasn't.

I waited a minute. Then another.

"JESS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. A moment later the bathroom door swung open and I saw my roomate, Jessica, through the clear plastic shower curtain.

"Yeah?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Somebody forgot to pay the water bill this month." I snapped. Jess rolled her eyes.

"If by 'somebody' you mean _you_, then yes. Somebody forgot to pay the water bill." At this I paused. "I payed the electric bill, Bells. You were on water." She continued. _Shit_. I yanked open the curtain. Thankfully I had finished rinsing all the shampoo from my hair, so I wasn't sudsy at least. I wrapped a towel around myself but not before I noticed Jessica's heated gaze. I winked at her. She rolled her eyes again, but I noticed a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, so maybe _I _forgot to pay the water bill." I said walking past her and into my tiny bedroom. Jess followed like a dutiful puppy. "I'll go down and talk to the landlord." We payed all our bills directly to our landlord. Every month he collected the money and if a bill wasn't paid he immediately shut it off. No companies giving you warnings, or a second chance. Either you paid or you didn't. No middlemen made for an easier business for him.

"Do you have the money?" Jess asked, skeptical. I paused again. Technically I didn't. I wasn't getting paid until the following Thursday but, our landlord, Emmett, was reasonable. Sometimes.

"I'll work it out." I finally said, slipping a matching bra and thong on. I looked over my shoulder at Jess (who was staring intently at my ass) and gave her a winning smile. I shimmied on a pair of faded-denim shorts and a simple black tank top. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I'll go now."

"Don't come home until we have water back." She said standing up and playing with a damp piece of my hair. "Some of us here have actual, respectful jobs that involve bathing regularly and not smelling like beer and cigarettes." Jessica was an assistant to some hot-shot CEO of a bank and because of that she thought she was _so_ much better than me. I worked at a prominent night club here in Seattle and while it wasn't the nicest place it paid well and I came home each night with at least 200 dollars in tips.

"I'm sure Mr. Gates wouldn't mind if you came in with a grungier look. Hell, he might even get turned on." I giggled. It was no secret that Jessica was gorgeous. Long, wavy, smooth, caramel hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her blue-grey eyes shimmered with mirth pratically all the time. And she was fit, too. Perfect, perky breasts with a flat stomach and creamy thighs. She was gorgeous. But she was always, _always_, clean and pristine. Neat pencil skirts and blouses for work, with her hair combed back with a matching headband.

She shoved my shoulder playfully. "Ew. He's like forty-five. As if." Her nose crinkled cutely in disgust. Also, Jessica was a lesbian. As was I, but that's beside the point.

"I'm just saying; you look hot when you let your grunge side out." I joked. Jess rolled her eyes before dragging me out of my bedroom and through our tiny apartment to the main door. Here she stopped. She put her delicate hands on my shoulder and lookd me straight in the eye.

"Seriously, Bella. If you don't get the water turned back on by the morning, I'm gonna be, like, _extremely_ pissed off. If I need to ask that creep Mike down the hall for anything again, I swear...just, I don't even want to think about it." I tried to hold back a chuckle at her full body shudder. Mike was our creepy neighbor who was most likely going to stay a virgin for the rest of his life. "So get the water back, please. If you do I'll reward you." Her fingers trailed down my side, fisting the hem of my shirt as she bit her bottom lip coyly. Oh god. I gave her a quick kiss, sucking her bottom lip between mine, before releasing her.

"Shower sex?" I asked. With a laugh Jess nodded, before turning me around and smacking my bum as I walked out the door.

The thing I loved about me and Jess was how casual we were. No feelings, no emotions. We were just best friends who occassionally had sex. No biggie. And it worked for us. Had been for the past two years and the plethora of failed relationships the two of us had accumulated throughout the years. She was my best friend...well, admitedly my _only_ friend, but whatever. No matter what our relationship was, we were best friends.

I finished walking down the hall, and suddenly I was standing in front of the landlord's door. I didn't even register the fact that I walked down three flights of stairs (the elevator was broken...again). I took a deep breath. Emmett was a hardass but I needed to make him see reason. Otherwise Jess would have a bitch-fit and I really didn't want to have to deal with _that_. Gathering my courage I knocked three times on the wooden door and waited.

And waited.

And I was still waiting.

Just when I was about to raise my fist again to knock once more, the door _swooshed_ open and the most gorgeous blonde was standing in front of me. (seriously, she was a fucking goddess. long blonde hair; bodacious breasts; beautiful, round, brown eyes; an adorable birthmark right above apple-red, pouty lips. pale skin that was barely covered by a men's button down shirt and black booty shorts; legs that went on for miles. face it, i was drooling.)

"Can I help you?" A smooth, silky voice asked and it took me a minute to realize it was the hot blonde in front of me.

"Right." I managed to get out. I took another deep breath. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan, I live in apartment 317. Um. Our water was turned off this morning and I was kinda hopping it could get turned back on."

"Oh, apartment 317." She laughed, a smirk gracing her perfect lips. God, I wanted to bite those lips. "You didn't pay your water bill. Maybe that's the reason you don't have any water?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, gazing at her milky thighs, imagining what they would look like wrapped around my waist. _Woah there, Bella. ABORT THOUGHTS_. "Can I speak to Emmett about this?"

"Emmett's out. I'm his fiancee. Rosalie. You can talk to me."

"Okay, Rosalie. Listen, I really need the water to be on by tomorrow. I'm getting paid next week. You will have the money in your hands by this time in a week. Please, just turn the water on." I pratically begged.

"No money, no water." Rosalie shrugged. "That's policy." I could tell she was about to close the door when I grabbed the door and doorjam, bringing me closer to her.

"Please. I will do anything." A slow smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth, her eyes dancing mischievously. It took me a minute, but I realized the implications of what just came out of my mouth. Oh shit. What was I about to get myself into?

"Anything?" She asked, her eyes roaming over my body. I had the unnatrual urge to cover up. But if this is what I had to do to please that dumb bitch I called a roommate, then damn well I will take one for the team and do whatever the sex goddess in front of me wanted.

"_Anything." _I let my voice drop down seductively. Her smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. She resembled the cat who caught the canary. Her smooth hand grabbed my upper arm as she dragged me into the apartment, kicking the door shut with her bare foot. She led me down a small hallway, passing by the living room and kitchen too quickly for me to take any notice of details.

She stopped when we were standing in the middle of the master bedroom. It wasn't much. A queen sized bed, headboard pressed against the wall opposite the door. There was a dresser with clothes exploding from the open drawers. Clothes and towels littered the stained-carpeted floor. Rosalie sat down on the edge of the bed, crossed her legs, and quirked a sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Strip." She commanded. I blanched. _What?_

She must have seen the pause on my face because she let out a girly giggle that didn't seem very characteristic of her. "Strip for me Bella. Give me a little show. And if you do I'll give you back your water. And if your good, I'll even give you a discount." Well, there was no way in hell I was passing a deal like that up.

Swallowing any doubts or anything that resembled self-consiousness I let my hips slowly sway to the seductive tune in my mind. I let my hands drag down my side as I gyrated down on an invisible body behind me. Crossing my arms in front of me, I grabbed the hem of my tank-top slowly tugging it off my slim body. Thank god I decided to put on a matching bra and thong set.

I tugged at the clip that was holding my wavy brown hair, shaking the curls loose around my face as I continued to move my body. I ran my hands over my breasts and down my stomach, stopping to play with the button on my shorts. I threw my head back, exposing the full length of my neck, as I popped the button and dragged the zipper down. I quickly kicked off my flip-flops before sensuously pulling my shorts down (or as sensuously as I could manage). Standing there in my black lace bra and thong I made eye contact with Rose.

Rosalie, who was clearly flushed, her pupils blown wide with desire and lust. She was now leaning back on her arms, her chest rising and falling with her short breaths. Still keeping contact, my hands drifted to the clasp at the front of my bra (yes, I had one of _those_ bras. tricky bastards) and unhooked it. The bra fell apart under my soft touch and my breasts were free. I shrugged the bra completely off, it pooling behind me on the messy floor. Instead of getting completely naked, I picked up with dancing again. My hips rolling and rotating to the nonexistent beat, I swiveled and twerked. I did my best to recall all the trashy moves I saw at the club each night and tried to replicate them. From the dark gaze Rosalie was giving me I figured I was doing a good job.

Just as I hooked my fingers into the elastic of my thong Rose spoke up, "Stop," I stopped. "Get the fuck over here." She pratically growled, gesturing to her lap. Not needing to be told twice I sauntered over to her, before straddling her hips. I wrapped my arms around her neck as her hands roughly gripped my waist, sinching me closer to her.

For a second we just stared at each other, my brow eyes meeting hers before her hot mouth was on mine, sucking my top lip into her mouth. I let out a loud moan and if her mouth wasn't so fantastic I would have been embarressed. She tasted of mint and smelled like vanilla. Her pink tongue swipped across my lower lip and I opened my mouth wider letting her tongue gently meet mine before her lips wrapped around it, sucking it into her mouth. For a while we just kissed, our tongues dancing together as my hands curled into her blonde hair, pressing us closer together. My bare chest pressed tight to her clothed one.

It was only when I broke away for air and her mouth traveled down to my neck, suckling and biting at my pulse point that I noticed the heat, ache, in between my legs. I moaned as her teeth dug into my neck, hard enough to leave a bruise but not hard enough to break the skin. Her tongue lapped at the spot her teeth were, soothing the slight burn from her pointed teeth. I yanked hard on the collar of her (emmett's?) shirt bringing her even closer, if that was possible, and captured her mouth with mine. She let out a moan, and jesus christ, if that didn't send a shot of hot pleasure to my cunt.

I started unbuttoning the damn shirt, thanking all the gods in heaven as I realized she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her nipples were hard and I _needed_ them in my mouth. Pushing the shirt off her shoulders, then throwing it off the bed, I ducked my head down, sucking her right nipple into my mouth. Her back arched with a small gasp escaping her. I let my tongue drag over her pointed nipple, biting down slightly.

"Oh god, Bella." She panted. A light sweat had already broken out, and her body was glistening in the thin layer covering her body. I pushed her onto her back, straddling her waist now. I ground down, seeking friction for my soaking pussy. Her hands came to sit on my ass, groping and pinching it as I humped her taut stomach.

"Rosalie..." I moaned as her fingers slipped into the front of my underwear. By now my pussy was positively soaked, my thong a damp piece of lace that was just bothersome. I rolled off her, just before her fingers touched me _there_. I yanked the stupid thong off, and before Rose could react, I yanked her booty shorts off too. Once again I thanked heaven for the simple fact that Rose was going commando.

Her pussy was soaked and completely bare of any hair. I lowered myself down to eye level with her and her heady scent overcame me. Oh fuck, she smelled delicious. I tentatively pushed my tongue against her clit and was rewarded with a loud moan. Gaining more confidence from that moan, I latched onto her clit, sucking it into my mouth. Oh _fuckfuckfuck_ she tasted amazing. I wanted to eat her out for the rest of my life. Sucking and licking I shoved two fingers into her tight hole and Rose writhed above me. She pushed down against my hand, panting and moaning as my tongue played with her outer lips and clit.

"Bella...oh god...fuck shit fuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck, Bella." Rosalie breathed out. I looked up and made eye contact with her as I let out a cool breath of air over her clit. "Shit" she mumbled right before cumming all over my hand. I pumped into her a few more times, letting her ride out her orgasm before I licked up all of her juices, not letting anything go to waste.

"Jesus christ, Bella." Rose gasped a moment later. "That was...amazing." I couldn't help the smug smile that graced my swollen lips. By now my juices were leaking down my thighs I was so wet. Seeing this Rose whispered, "I want you to ride me. Strap on. Bottom drawer." Eagerly I reached over her prone body and grappled with the drawer before I pulled out a massive textured strap-on dildo. I swallowed thickly at the sight.

Handing it over to Rose, she put it on with an expertise that came only with practice. She laid back down, now with a very impressive fake dick. She smirked at me before murmmering, "Hop on, cowgirl." If I wasn't about to explode from need and want I would have scoffed at the terribly cheesy line. Once again straddling her waist, I positioned myself so I was hovering over the dildo. Rose placed her hands on my hips before forcefully shoving me down, the dildo fillling me up in one quick thrust.

"FUCK." I let out the expletive as a mixture of pain and pleasure filled my entire body. Rose slowly started to move her hips, pulling out before thrusting right back in. With a few thrusts I was moving along with her, meeting her thrust for thrust. Once I picked up the rhythm Rose stopped moving all together, letting me do the work. I rode her faster and harder, panting and moaning out her name with every thrust. My tits were bouncing up and down as I picked up the past needing it to be _harder faster. _I noticed Rose's eyes were glued to my tits, so I brought her hands up from my hips to rest them on my tits. She squeezed tentatively then with more force.

"Rose..." I gasped out as her fingers plucked at my pucked nipples. She twisted and rolled them in her hands and with one final thrust I froze above her, my orgasm racking through my body. When Rose realized I was cumming (and quite hard too) she picked up a relentless pace, thrusting into my wet pussy as I gasped and screamed my way through my orgasm.

I gingerly pulled off Rose, my thighs trembling as I laid on my back. After a moment of silence, only broken by our heavy pants, Rosalie took the dildo off. At first I thought she would toss it on the floor, but instead she licked the sides of it, as if it were a lollipop or a popsicle. I groaned as her lips glistened with my cum.

"Oh, Bella. You taste divine." Rose purred, and I almost let out a laugh, but then Rose's hand was moving south and she was cupping my wet pussy, still dripping with cum. She swirrled her fingers through it, before bringing them up to he mouth and sucking them. I just gazed on in abject awe. Who was this blonde bombshell and how did I get so lucky?

Rose soon rolled over on top of me. He tits pressed harshly up against mine. She brought her mouth to mine and she gently kissed me. I wrapped my legs up around her waist, my heels digging into her back. We kissed, our tongues danced and for a few minutes it was pure bliss. She brought her mouth down to my tits, sucking a nipple into her mouth for a solid minute before releasing it with a lewd pop.

"You should probably go. Emmett should be home soon." She said, rolling off me. I sat up completely dazed for a minute. Right, my water. As if reading my mind she said, "You're water will be on within the hour. I'll even give you a ten percent discount." She winked.

"Thank you, so much." I said, picking my underwear up off the floor. I ignored my thong, instead just slidding my shorts on. I put on my bra and tank-top. Rose was standing in the middle of the room in her naked glory. Walking up to her I placed my still wet thong in her hand. "A souvenir." I winked. She laughed.

"Thanks." She said and then, fuck me, she put my thong on. I could literally feel my jaw on the floor. She walked me to the door. "This was really fun, Bella. Maybe I'll see you sometime soon?" She asked and I couldn't help the naughty smile I gave her. Oh yeah, I would be seeing her soon.

xxx

"The water should be back on in an hour." I stated as soon as I entered apartment 317. Jess was sitting curled up on the couch, in nothing but a tight camisole and her g-string. Jesus, were these girls trying to kill me today?

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked, looking at my rumbled appearance. I must have looked thourghly fucked.

"I fucked Emmett's fiancee." I said as nonchalantly as I could. Jess went bug-eyed.

"WHAT?" She squawked. I laughed.

"Emmett wasn't there, so I was talking to his fiancee and we made an arrangement. I would fuck her and then she would turn the water back on. She even gave me a discount."

"Wow. You're either that good, or Emmett's that bad." Jess joked as I flopped down next to her on the couch. She made room for me, pulling me down next to her so my head was nestled in the valley between her pretty breasts.

"Maybe next time you can join us?" I asked, nipping at the side of her tit. She playfully flicked the side of my head. After a momement of silence she spoke up.

"His fiancee is that blonde chick right?" She asked. I hummed in agreement. "Maybe I will, then." She said before carding her fingers through my hair.

And I sent up a quick prayer to whomever was listening, thanking them that my life was _my life_.


End file.
